Save Me Lollipop
by AnimeChica93
Summary: The story begins 6 months after the Magical Exam is over. Now it's time for another big event. The Annual Town's Event. But this year's event will not only put old friendships to the test, have sparks fly, but literally turn things upside down for our characters. What is this new event? What will happen between Nina, Zero and Ichi? Is something or someone out to ruin Nina? Find out
1. Intro

Save Me Lollipop

Rating: M for Mature subject matter

Disclaimer: I do not own Save Me Lollipop; some other guy does, but not me

Characters: Nina, Zero, Ichi, Forte, San, Gou, twerp Roka (LOL), Nanase and Yakamo

Note: _thoughts_ !Author notes! *actions*

Intro

Okay, for those of you who don't know the series and its characters, then I'll give you a little info on the characters and the plot of the anime show.

So there is this girl named Nina who always had her sights set on finding her dream guy. Her dream guy is the kind of guy that would protect her no matter what, hell even risk his own life just to protect her. So one day, she got more than she could ever ask for, on that very day, two (very cute) guys come flying from the sky, along with a horde of people, all after a little crystal pearl. So you're probably thinking, why the hell would a group of people fall from the sky, just to find a crystal pearl? The answer would be simple. Their all witches and wizards. Huh? Yea, I know lol.

So here's the thing. In their magical world (that's above the human world) each academic magical examine has a partner to help them find a little pink crystal pearl that's released randomly in the human world each year as a form of an exam. Without passing this exam, they can't become professional sorcerers. Or I should say, the teams that don't find the pearl in time for Christmas, won't become professional sorcerers. So yea, you can see how's it's a big deal for them. But how does a regular person like Nina fit in? Well on that very same day when those magical people come literally falling from the sky, the pearl dropped in Nina's dessert dish (more like she was eating cake outside with a couple of her friends). So being Nina, she thought that pearl was candy that came with the cake, and so she swallowed it (by accident). Seconds later, two magical examiners got to Nina first, but they had to protect Nina and her friends from the rest of the magical crowd. Not too long after that, Nina discovers that she will be chased all over by other magical people, who would do anything to get the crystal out of her. So in come Nina's two protectors, the very same people who came to Nina first. Ichi, a cool mature guy who's two years older than Nina, and who specializes in defensive magic. Then there's Zero, a hot-headed stubborn guy, who would prefer action then thinking things through, and who specializes in destructive magic, AND who MAY have a crush on Nina (who is the same age as her). And as long as the two of them are with Nina, it's almost impossible for the other teams to take Nina away.

And so our story begins when the pearl is long gone from Nina, and which in all the drama, the pearl turned into a tiny blue magical dragon. A creature that only listens to Nina. Oh, I forgot to mention that Zero and Ichi have a little magical seahorse thing, which in their world is described as a helper for an examiner. In which ONLY magical people have. So is Nina now a witch? Or is she something else? Keep in mind that the chapters from here on out DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE ANIME, it's only fictitious just like all the other fan like stories out there. So sit back and have a wild magical adventure! lol ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Save Me Lollipop

Rating: M for Mature subject matter

Disclaimer: I do not own Save Me Lollipop; some other guy does, but not me

Characters: Nina, Zero, Ichi, Forte, San, Gou, twerp Roka (LOL), Nanase and Yakamo

Note: _thoughts_ !Author notes! *actions*

Chapter 1

Zero: Hey Nina, you awake yet? *yelling outside of Nina's room with Ichi*

Ichi: Calm down Zero, Nina will be out soon.

Zero: Yea? What if she's still sleeping? Then we'll miss the annual relay race.

Ichi: Zero, just calm down.

*Zero starts banging on Nina's door*

Zero: Nina! Wake up already!

Nina: I'm up! I'll be out in a minute! *obviously yelling from in her room*

Zero: Well hurry up!

*Ichi shaking his head*

Ichi: You have to learn to be patient Zero.

*Zero now facing Ichi*

Zero: I'm not being patient when there is a kick ass event going on. I don't wanna miss it Ichi,

and we can't leave her all alone here.

*Two minutes later Nina comes out in her athletic clothing, with her baby blue Dragon, named Pearl flying behind her.*

Nina: Well, what do you think? *turning around to show off her new outfit.*

Zero: Aren't those your gym clothes?

*Nina and Ichi fall over in disbelief, anime style*

Nina: No Zero! These aren't my gym clothes! This is my new athletic outfit I have you know.

Zero: Still looks like school gym clothes to me.

*Nina starts getting red with anger, but Ichi interrupts before things get worse*

Ichi: I think it looks cute on you Nina.

*Nina calms down and blushes a little*

Nina: Thank you Ichi.

*Nina turning towards Zero.*

Nina: See Zero. Why can't you be as polite as Ichi?

*Turning away from Nina, but blushing a little*

Zero: Cause! And besides let's move, before we miss the annual relay race!

*And just like that, Nina, Zero, Ichi, Pearl, and Ichi and Zero's seahorse helper Sera (who's a male flying tiny seahorse) go out, and join the town's annual relay race that's held in the town square.*

*When they got there, they notice that there were a huge group of people gathered at the main square, facing a stage.*

Zero: Huh? What's going on? Where's the race?

Ichi: I don't know, maybe they cancelled it?

Nina: Maybe, but that wouldn't explain why there's so many people here.

?: Ichi my love! There you are!

*The trio turn to their right to see a busty "woman" running towards Ichi and hugging him.*

Ichi: Roka please, this is embarrassing.

Roka: Oh Ichi, your so cute, when your embarrassed.

Zero: Oh brother, not you again.

Gou: Excuse us for the interruption, but Roka has been a bit restless today.

*Said Gou coming up to the small group:*

Ichi: Oh, I understand. *still trapped in Roka's embrace*

Gou: I'm sorry; the young mistress is a little too excited.

*Roka suddenly lets go of Ichi, and faces Gou*

Roka: I'm not young! I'm an adult, as you can see.

Zero: Not yet you're not. Your still five years old.

Roka: I'm not five years old! I'm an adult!

*Two seconds later Roka magically poofs back into her original form, as a five year old child.*

! Lol, yea you see, Roka is really a five year old girl, who has a major crush on Ichi, but prefers to be in a form of a busty adult, and Gou is her butler. They are also examinees that used to chase Nina for the pearl. Or more like Roka was chasing after Ichi, who always was with Nina, and Gou was chasing after Roka, so she wouldn't get into some serious trouble. Lol !

Zero: But what are you two doing here? The exam is long gone.

Gou: Well, Roka wouldn't leave without seeing Ichi again. And of course wherever she goes, I go.

Nina: Well that's good, because I thought you two will go after me again.

Roka: Hey little miss boobless, just because the exam is over, that doesn't mean you get Ichi all for yourself now.

Nina: What did you just call me?!

Gou: Alright stop it Roka, were not here to start a fight, so let's go.

*Picks up Roka and walks away from the trio, all while Roka is flailing around and complaining.*

! Oh and FYI Nina is pretty much flat chested, and she basically hates it whenever anyone comments on her non-boobs lol. !

Nina: That little….!

Zero: Well you can't blame her for calling you that, you don't have any boobs, if you haven't noticed Nina.

Nina: *turning sharply towards Zero* What did you just say!?

Zero: You heard me stupid.

Nina: I'm not stupid, stupid!

Zero: You're the stupid one since you can't hear.

Nina: I heard you, stupid! *hits him with a blunt object*

Zero: Hey, that hurt! Why you little…..

*After a few minutes of squabbling, and Ichi shaking his head at them, a pair of familiar people comes up to them.*

?: You guys are still here?

*Nina and Zero stopped their mini fighting, looked up in front of them, and then separated instantly, while mini blushing.*

Ichi: Oh hey, Forte and San. It's been a while.

Forte: Yeah. So uh, what you still hanging around the human world for?

Nina: Uh, well, remember what happened to the pearl back then?

Forte; Oh right, now I remember. How's Pearl doing?

Zero: Good question. I haven't seen Pearl since we left the house.

Nina: Huh? But wasn't he….

*Looks behind her, but doesn't see her little baby dragon anywhere*

Zero: Huh. Maybe he left.

Nina: What!? No way he would leave me.

Zero: Why wouldn't he? You barely notice him around.

Nina: What!? *hits Zero again*

Zero: What's that for, stupid?!

Nina: I'm not stupid!

*Ichi gets in between them, before things get ugly*

Ichi: Stop it! Today was supposed to be fun. Why do you two always fight?

Nina and Zero: He/ She started it!

San: *tugs Forte's sleeve* Hey Fo, I'm hungry.

Forte: What!? But you just ate!

San: But Fo, I'm hungry!

*Suddenly Forte and San break into an argument about food, and when to eat (lol) then Nina and Zero get into an argument about calling each other stupid (lol) while poor Ichi just stands there and wishes things to be quite for once.*

*While all that is happening, the Mayor of the town steps onto the stage, and speaks into the microphone, causing EVERYBODY to be quite.*

Mayor: I'd like your attention please. *when there was silence he continued* This year we the Town's Council, have decided to change things up. Instead of

the annual relay race this year, we will be having our very first Co-Ed Team Man-Hunt!

Everybody: WHAT!?

Author's note:

LOL XD Surprise! Lol, I'm so mean. XD I kept you thinking that they will be having a relay race, but nope. And besides would a relay race, have really good drama in it? Nope, but a Co-ed Team Man Hunt will. :P

Lol but still, during this whole chapter you probably got the feel of the characters, what their like, and of course their relationships to one another. But honestly, I think Nina and Zero are perfect for each other, even though they don't know it yet. :P

Well, all I can say is, you REALLY don't want to miss the next chapter, because it's gonna be good. See yea next time! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Save Me Lollipop

Rating: M for Mature subject matter (lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Save Me Lollipop; some other guy does, but not me

Characters: Nina, Zero, Ichi, Forte, San, Gou, twerp Roka (LOL), Nanase and Yakamo

Note: _thoughts_ !Author notes! *actions*

Chapter 2

Mayor: That's right! This year it will be a Co-ed Team Man-Hunt! But here's where the good part comes in, the Hunt will be located at the Town's Forest.

*At that, the rest of the town erupts in mixed emotions chatter*

Zero: Awesome! I love man hunts! Especially in forests!

Ichi: Sounds interesting, yet exciting.

Nina:... _Crap! Why in the Forest!? That place just gives me the creeps. But, I'm still not sure about the Co-ed Team part. It sounds a little weird._

Ichi: Nina? Are you alright? *looking towards her with concern*

Nina: Huh? Oh no, I'm fine Ichi, really. *plastering a fake smile on her face*

Ichi: Alright, but if there's anything wrong, you can tell me okay?

Nina: *really smiling now* Sure, thanks Ichi.

*As Ichi turns back towards the stage, Nina caught sight of Zero, on the other side of Ichi, who was looking at her with raised eyebrows, like he was worried. Nina quickly looked away from him, with a slight blush.*

Nina: _Great, now Zero is worried. Gotta keep your cool Nina, don't let him know that you're afraid of The Forest. Cause he'll never live it down. _

Mayor: Now everybody please quite down. *when there was silence, he continued* Now let's get to the details. I know that many of you are wondering about

the Co-ed Team part. The answer is simple. Each group will be a pair, made up of one boy and one girl. And the objective is simple. Get the other teams'

flag. When your flag is captured, you return back to the base, with your partner. The more flags you obtain, the higher your score will be. At the end of

the day, exactly at midnight, the Town Council will scout out the forest for remaining teams, and declare the victor.

*The town erupted in excitement, only to be silenced by the Mayor once again.*

Mayor: However! To participate, you must be at least 16 years old. But I strongly caution you. This event is not for the faint hearted. In that medium sized

forest surrounded by boundaries, you will be tested. Not only physically tested, but emotionally and mentally. You will also be tested on your ability to

work efficiently with your partner. Because once you enter that forest, the only person you could count on, even trust, will be your partner. Anybody

else, will do whatever it takes to take your flag away. It's all about survival people, because only the strong ones will be the last ones standing. Now, if

you like to participate, you have a full hour to find a partner and sign up at the entrance to the forest. I wish luck to all who will participate.

*As the Mayor left the stage, the rest of the town suddenly talked amongst each other with mixed emotions.*

Zero: Awesome! Sounds like my kind of thing!

Ichi: Looks like the Town's Council is up to something.

*Zero turns towards Ichi, a little surprised.*

Zero: What do you mean Ichi?

Ichi: Think about it. Why would the Town Council warn us about all of those things? If you ask me, it looks like they want to separate the weak from the strong,

through the illusion of a harmless town event.

Zero: You think?

Ichi: Well, that's the feeling I'm getting.

Nina:_ Oh no. What do I do? I'm not like anything what the Mayor mentioned. I'm not brave, and I doubt that I'm even that strong. But, since the rules state that _

_ partners has to be a boy and a girl, then there's no doubt that Ichi or Zero will want me on their side. But I guess the real question will be, who will I go with? _

Ichi: Hey Nina, what do you think?

Nina: Hm? About what?

Ichi: Well, about what the Mayor just said?

Nina: Oh, well, I think it sounds like fun. *plastering a fake smile on her face*

Ichi: Really? Well, if you think it sounds like fun, then I guess, would you…

?: Ichi!

*The trio look to their far left to see a busty Roka running towards Ichi, and giving him a giant hug.*

Ichi: Oh, hi Roka, again.

Roka: Oh Ichi, let's go to the forest together!

Ichi: Uh, what for?

Roka: Silly, for the Hunt game, off course.

Ichi: But, where's Gou?

Roka: Oh he went to the Mayor to see if he can make an exemption to make a team of three, since he's my caretaker and all.

*Roka waved her arm like it was nothing.*

Ichi: But I… *turning to face Nina.*

Roka: C'mon let's go Ichi, my love! *dragging him away and out of site.*

Zero: Huh, well, at least she didn't say anything about your boobs Nina.

Nina….._Crap! I'm alone with Zero! Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man…._

Zero: So, uh, um, do you wanna go with me Nina?

*Nina turns to face Zero*

Nina: _Oh no. What do I do? I can't say no, cause then I'll hurt his feelings. But I also can't say that I'm afraid of the forest, he'll just end up laughing at me. What do I _

_ do? _

Forte: Hey Zero! *coming towards the pair with San*

Zero: Hey Forte and San. You guys going to The Forest?

Forte: Well, San really wants to go, but I keep telling her that it's not a good idea.

San: Oh Fo, don't be silly. We can always use magic to get food.

*Forte sweat drops, anime style*

Forte: That's what I'm worried about.

*Forte's head snaps back up, as if he remembered something*

Forte: Oh, I almost forgot. I heard Nanase and Yakamo are entering the challenge.

Zero: What!? They're here too!?

Forte: Yea, well that's what I heard.

San: C'mon Fo lets go hunting! *dragging him away*

Forte: Alright, I'm coming! *turning to face Zero* I'll be seeing you there too Zero.

Zero: *smiling mischievously* You better watch your back Forte.

Forte: *chuckles* Alright, see ya. *runs off with San.*

Nina: _Oh crap! Yakamo will be there too!? Oh no, this isn't good. _*slightly turned towards Zero, who's smiling after Forte and San* _But, if I'm with Zero, he'll protect _

_ me from him, and I know that he won't leave me alone. _

! Oh and by the way, in the anime, Yakamo has a crush on Nina, but he always comments on her "shortcomings". Thus being seen as a pervert in the anime. Not that I don't blame the other people calling him a pervert, it's because he is one, well to Nina mostly. Lol. !

Zero: By the way Nina, *turning to face her* if you don't wanna go, then it's totally fine. But you gotta know that, no matter what happens, I'll always protect

you. Just like I have protected you in the past.

Nina: Zero….

Zero: And besides, I so wanna kick some butt to a couple of people.

*Nina fell over in disbelief, anime style*

Zero: *chuckling* Well, since I don't have a partner, I might as well look for one. See you around Nina.

*walks away a few steps*

Nina: Zero wait! *running up to him* *Zero turns towards her, with a total poker face* I think it'll be a good idea ….if we went together. *blushing*

Zero: *his expression softens* Thank you Nina. *blushing*

With that, Zero took Nina's hand, and they both ran towards the Town's Forest, while unaware that their lives will be forever changed, if they ever make it out that is.

Author's Note:

OH. MY. GOSH. This has disaster spelled all over XD. Not only will there be tension between Nina and Zero, BUT looks like there will be old vengeful sparks flying between old friends and rivals.

What will happen when Zero and Ichi face off each other? What will happen if Nina bumps into the pervert Yakamo again? Keep in mind that every character mentioned (besides Nina, the Mayor, Sera and Pearl) are all magical examinees that used to go after Nina for the pearl. Well besides Zero and Ichi, who were protecting the pearl, so they can pass their exam.

(FYI I totally went AWWWWWW at the last part between Zero and Nina. Lol. XD)

Well, if I were you, I SOOOO wouldn't want to miss the next chapter. Sea next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Save Me Lollipop

Rating: M for Mature subject matter (lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Save Me Lollipop; some other guy does, but not me

Characters: Nina, Zero, Ichi, Forte, San, Gou, twerp Roka (LOL), Nanase and Yakamo

Note: _thoughts_ !Author notes! *actions*

Chapter 3

*As Nina and Zero reached the entrance to the Town's Forest, they saw that there is a lineup of teams, all lined up at a tent, with the Mayor and a few other people handing out different colored flags.*

Zero: Man, there are a lot of people here. And I thought that most of the town would wuss out, but I guess that I was wrong.

Nina: _I don't like this at all. Alone with Zero, in a forest to midnight!? oh man oh man oh man…_

Zero: C'mon Nina, let's get in line. *pulling her hand towards the end of the line*

Nina: *looks up at Zero, while being pulled*_ But, I guess, this could be a good thing in a way…_

?: Nina my cutie! There you are!

Nina: _Oh crap!_

*Nina and Zero turn around to see Nanase and Yakamo running up to them, while Yakamo gives Nina a big hug.*

Nina: Yakamo let me go! *struggling against him*

Zero: Hey man, lay off! *pushes Yakamo off, while still holding Nina's hand*

*Yakamo lets go off Nina, and glares at Zero*

Yakamo: Geez, What's with you Zero? *notices their hands together* NO WAY! You're with Zero! But you know I love you too Nina! You're the cutest girl I've

ever seen…

Zero: *getting pissed off* I SAID LAY OFF! *uses magic to push Yakamo a few feet away*

Nanase: *watches his partner flying off* Yakamo! *turns to Zero and glares at him* What is your problem Zero?! He was just saying hi, like he always does!

You don't need to get so violent!

Zero: Well, it's his fault for being a pervert! If he said hi like a normal person, then that wouldn't have happened!

Nina:….. *looks at Zero* _Does he care about me that much?_

*A few moments of silence have passed, while everybody else in line watched the commotion. Then, slowly Nanase gets suspicious.*

Nanase: Ok, I get the fact that you were protecting her honor Zero, but that doesn't mean you have to react so strongly to it…..unless you have feelings for

her.

*Zero jerks back slightly, while blushing.*

Zero: Th – That's none of your business!

Nina: _Oh Zero…_

Zero: *grumbles with anger* C'mon Nina!

*pulls her ahead of the line towards the tent, while everybody else in line was in shock, Nanase watching Zero carefully, and Yakamo unconscious on the ground.*

*As they reached the tent, the Mayor got flustered*

Mayor: Uh, well, I'm guessing you'd like to participate?

Zero: Yes. Now give us the flags! *clearly still pissed off*

Mayor: *clearing his throat* Well then, names?

Zero: Nina and Zero.

*A Town Councillor beside the Mayor, rights down their names on a list. Then gives a blue triangular flag, with a star mark on it, to the Mayor.*

Mayor: Alright listen to me carefully. There are boundaries around the forest, meaning you are prohibited to proceed any further. And you cannot seriously harm

anyone in the competition. If you do any of those things, you will be eliminated.

Zero: But, then how will we be able to get the flags?!

Mayor: Tackle them, without making them bleed or breaking their limbs, or you can make traps. Whatever you do, just don't seriously harm anyone.

Zero: Fine. *aggressively takes the flag from the Mayor*

Mayor: Oh and one more thing, when you hear a horn, that means the competition starts. So good luck to both of you, and may you be successful tonight.

Zero: Yeah, whatever. *pulls Nina in the forest*

Nina: _Wow, Zero is really in a bad mood. I wonder if it's what Nanase said._

Nina: Hey, Zero….

Zero: *still pulling her deeper in the forest* Not now Nina.

*Nina looks around her, and all she sees are hundreds of trees, thousands of bushes and other natural forest stuff, like stumps, rocks, etc. And notices that she is truly alone with Zero.*

Nina: _Well, I'm alone with Zero…Can this get anymore awkward!?_

*Suddenly Zero stops, and Nina accidentally bumps into him, making him fall forward, all while Nina lands on top of him.*

Nina: Oh my gosh Zero! I'm so sorry!

*Zero doesn't move or respond*

Nina: Zero? *gets off him slowly*

Zero: No!

*Zero sharply turns around and pulls Nina towards him. As Nina falls towards him, he catches her, and swiftly but slowly, lays her under him.*

Nina: Zero? Wha-

Zero: I can't stand him treating you like that! It makes me so…

Nina: Zero?

Zero: Jealous! I don't know why, but it really pisses me off.

Nina: …. _Oh so that's why he was so mad. I thought it was because of what Nanase said._

Zero: But, *looking into her eyes and leaning closer to her* I just...just wanna...

Nina: _OH MY GOSH! IS HE GOING TO KISS ME?!_

?: C'mon Yakamo, we need a place to hide.

Zero: *turns towards the voice* Crap! Let's go Nina!

*Zero gets up and pulls Nina into his arms, and carries her behind a nearby stone. All while hiding from the others.*

Nina: Zero, wha-

*Zero covers her mouth, while holding her tightly.*

Zero: Shh!

Nina: _Oh my gosh. This is way too close. Way, way. too close!_*blushing bright red*

*As Nanase and Yakamo walk out of site, Zero slowly lets go off Nina, and leans back on the stone.*

*A few silent moments passed until, Nina turns around to face Zero, only to be inches apart from him.*

Nina: ..._Since when did Zero get so mature!?_

*Zero notices Nina staring at him.*

Zero: What?

*Nina blushes brightly and quickly turns away from him*

Nina: Oh, um, it's nothing.

Zero: Whatever.

*But at the corner of Nina's eyes, she saw a feint blush spread across Zero's face.*

Nina: _That Zero..._

Zero: Hey, Nina...

*Nina turns back around to face Zero again.*

Nina: Yea?

Zero: We um... *another blush crosses his cheeks, a few seconds later, he shakes it away* Ugh never mind that. We need to figure out a strategy for the

contest.

Nina: Right, almost forgot about that._ But was that the only thing he wanted to say?_

Zero: Nina I was thinking, if you could be the one to hold and hide the flags, while I go get them.

Nina: Yea but, what if I get captured?

Zero: *shrugging* Just pretend that you don't have any flags. But, they have to be hidden well.

Nina: Like where Zero? I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I'm not wearing any pockets.

Zero: *blushes* I never said anything about pockets.

Nina: ….. Oh. *blushes brightly*

Author's note:

WOOOT things are getting steamy eh? ;) LOL but still, we at least know how Zero feels about Nina. (Well, in this story anyway lol)

But, what was that one thing Zero decided not to say? Could it be something about what Nanase said to him earlier? Or was it totally something different? Who knows lol. (But believe me when I say, that the story progresses as I write it. In other words, things don't always go according to plan, even though I am the author LOL xD)

BUT what I DO KNOW is that the next few chapters will have A LOT of suspense between old friends and rivals, some magical battles, and a little surprise ;) (Hopefully lol)

IN OTHER WORDS, you really don't want to miss the next chapter :P

Until next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Save Me Lollipop

Rating: M for Mature subject matter (lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Save Me Lollipop; some other guy does, but not me

Characters: Nina, Zero, Ichi, Forte, San, Gou, twerp Roka (LOL), Nanase and Yakamo

Note: _thoughts_ !Author notes! *actions*

Chapter 4

*As Nina and Zero are hiding behind a stone, from other competitors of the Man-Hunt in the Town's Forest, they end up staring and blushing at each other, right after when Zero suggested that Nina would hide the flags in her non-pocket clothing.*

Nina: Zero, um, I don't think it's a good idea, to do that. I mean, they could easily fall off…..

Zero: Then you have to hide them in a way that they won't fall off.

Nina: But isn't that cheating though? I mean, other teams would have their flags out not hidden.

Zero: *chuckling* Believe me, Ichi, Roka and Gou; will use their magic to hide their extra flags. Hell, even San, Forte, and even Yakamo and Nanase will use

magic to hide them.

Nina: Zero listen to me. Even if we would use magic to defend our flags, your destructive magic wouldn't help at all to hide the flags. It would help to gain flags,

but not hide them. And that's the only magic we have.

! This is a good time to tell you about the other characters' magical abilities. As you all know that Zero's magic is destructive magic and Ichi's is defensive magic. But here is what you don't (or may not) know; Forte's is hypnotic magic. San's is special summoning magic. Gou's is illusion magic. Roka's is transformation magic. Nanase's is spell magic, and Yakamo's is weaponry magic. Talk about a ticking time bomb. Lol !

Zero: *looks at Nina for a moment and smiles a bit* That's not the only magic we have Nina.

Nina: Huh?

Zero: *chuckling* You have magic as well Nina.

Nina: No I don't.

Zero: *smiling mischievously* Yes you do. Think Nina. Remember when you saved the Crystal Pearl that Christmas Eve? Will said something about a type of

magic was born that night, which everyone helped to make. I know you know Nina.

! By the way, Will is a magical examiner that appeared a few times in the anime. !

Nina: _Let's see. That Christmas Eve, Will did say something about a kind of magic being born, when we saved the Crystal Pearl. But what was it?_

Zero: *leaning closer to Nina* Think Nina. I know you know this.

Nina: _Geez Zero. That's way too close._ *blushing*

*Zero leans in and whispers sweetly in her ear.*

Zero: It's love Nina.

Nina: *jerks back, while blushing brightly* Eh?! Th-That's not it! It has to be something else!

*Nina quickly moves away from Zero, and sits a few feet from him, all while Zero chuckles quietly.*

Nina: _Geez Zero. You didn't have to say it like that! _*blushing and looking away from him*

*Zero moves over and sits beside Nina.*

Zero: *sighing* It's true though. Love is magic, or a kind of magic. And we can use that to gain or protect flags. But I think it'll be easier for you to use that

magic to protect the flags I gain.

Nina: But how would you get the other flags anyway Zero? *trying to change the subject*

Zero: *chuckling* Just leave that in my capable hands Nina. *winks at her*

Nina: *chuckling* Right, fine. _When did Zero become so cute?!_

Zero: Oh and speaking off...*hands Nina their blue triangular, star marked flag* you better keep this with you, just in case.

Nina: Right.

*As Nina reaches for the flag, her and Zero's hand brush, leaving them staring at each other and blushing, while the flag is between them*

Zero: Nina...I... *leaning closer towards her*

Nina: Zero...*leaning closer to Zero*

*The sound of the horn blows*

Nina & Zero: Sorry! *pulling away from each other, while Nina still holding their flag*

Zero: We better move. The Hunt just started.

Nina: Right

*As they both got up, Zero grabs Nina's hand, and pulls her deeper in the forest, all while Nina clenching their flag in her free hand.*

*They came to a point where they came by a standing hallow tree, with an opening.*

Zero: Get in. You'll be safe here. And if someone comes along, tell them that you don't have the flag. Use your magic to distract them.

Nina: But what about you Zero? This is supposed to be a team based game. Not a solo one.

Zero: *shaking his head* I know that Nina. But there is a very high chance that we will meet up with someone that has magic. And if that happens, and you're

with me, you will be in danger again Nina.

Nina: No. I'm staying with you. Besides Zero, remember what happened last time when you tried to push me away to keep me safe? I just ended up coming

back to you and Ichi. This is no different Zero.

! I'm not going into detail about that event, but that's what basically happened at the end of the first season of the anime. !

Zero: But what about the flag?

Nina: *smiling* Just pretend that the flag is the Pearl.

?: So Nina has the flag eh?

*Nina and Zero swiftly turn around to see a familiar duo*

Zero: Yakamo!

Nina: And Nanase!

Yakamo: Surprise! So what's it gonna be Zero? Magic or no magic? *laughing at him*

Zero: Don't piss me off Yakamo!

Nanase: Don't worry. Zero wouldn't do anything that rash, to hurt his Nina.

Nina: _His Nina?_

Zero: You're wrong. I'll do anything to protect Nina, and the flag.

*Nina turns slightly towards Zero, and whispers in his ear.*

Nina: Hold on to this *hands him the flag* Trust me, I'll come back to you.

Zero: Nina?

*As Nina walks towards Nanase and Yakamo, she notices that Yakamo has a yellow triangular flag with a star mark, sticking out of his pocket.*

Nina: _Don't be a coward and use your magic on him. _*comes close to Yakamo.* Hi Yakamo, did you miss me? *in a flirty tone*

Yakamo: Y-yea. *totally lost in his pervy thoughts*

Nina: Well, I missed you too. *slightly hugs him, only after she swiftly took the flag from him*

Zero: What the hell Nina!?

Nina: *pulls away from Yakamo, but hiding the flag from their view, under her shirt.* I have to go now.

Yakamo: No way, you clearly like me more than Zero. Stay with me! *grabs Nina tightly*

Zero: Nina!

Nina: _CRAP!_ Yakamo let me go! I have to go back to my teammate!

Nanase: Yakamo, that's not part of the game!

Yakamo: Well, it is now!

Zero: FIRE BALL! *a fire ball comes flying towards Yakamo*

*Yakamo easily dodges it, with Nina still in his grasp*

Nina: Zero help!

Zero: LET HER GO YAKAMO!

Yakamo: NO! NINA IS MINE! *kisses Nina on the cheek*

Zero: NOOO! *growling* THAT'S IT! DESTRUCTIVE MAGIC….*powers up for a magical attack* MAGIC CANON! *a strong beam of light comes flying towards

Yakamo and Nina, while Yakamo doesn't bother to move, but just smiles.*

Nina: ZEROOOO NOOOOOOO!

Author's Notes:

WOOOOOW. I honestly didn't expect that to happen, especially in the end. XD

Who would have guessed, that this chapter will start off romantic, but end up being very dangerous? I sure as hell didn't! XD

Yet, at the same time, things are getting VERY INTERESTING.

YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

See you later!


	6. Chapter 5

Save Me Lollipop

Rating: M for Mature subject matter (lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Save Me Lollipop; some other guy does, but not me

Characters: Nina, Zero, Ichi, Forte, San, Gou, twerp Roka (LOL), Nanase and Yakamo

Note: _thoughts _ !Author notes! *actions*

Chapter 5

*As Zero's Magic Cannon Attack comes flying towards Yakamo and Nina, Yakamo just keeps snickering, while Nina is still in his grasp.*

Yakamo: This is gonna be good.

Nina: ZERO PLEASE!

Nanase: Yakamo move! If you don't, Nina will get hurt.

Yakamo: ZERO DID YOU HEAR THAT!? NINA WILL GET HURT WHEN THAT STUPID CANNON OF YOUR'S HITS!

Zero: THEN GET HER OUT OF THE WAY!

*But instead, Yakamo just stands there, with Nina in his grasps, and laughing while the Cannon Attack comes closer*

Nina: _I have to do something. Zero can't stop it, and he can't divert it. I have to do something, or I'm a goner. _

*Nina looks down to look away from the cannon, but notices Yakamo's shoes*

Nina: _THAT'S IT!_

*Just a split second before the Cannon hits her and Yakamo, Nina stomps on Yakamo's foot, causing him to yelp and let go of Nina. Which, Nina dives away from the Cannon. The moment she dives away, the Cannon shot past her and hits Yakamo and Nanase, causing them to fly away, anime style.*

Zero: NINA!

*Zero watches in anticipation as the smoke clears away.*

Zero: Nina? You there? Please be okay. Nina?

*As the smoke clears, Zero notices Nina unconscious on the ground, off to the far side of the Cannon's path.*

Zero: NINA!

*Zero rushes to Nina's side.*

Zero: Nina! Please be alive. *checks her pulse* It's feint, but your still here, that's good.

*Zero picks up Nina in his arms*

Zero: *sighs* What am I going to do with you, Nina? You could have gotten yourself killed, you idiot.

*Zero looks at her sweetly, but then notices that she is holding Yakamo and Nanase's yellow triangular flag.*

Zero: *chuckling* You idiot. That's my job.

*Zero takes the yellow flag, and stuffs it in his pocket. Then he looks around, and dashes off deeper in the forest*

Zero: We better move, people will want to see what the blast was about. And all those people gathered in one place, there's bound to be a war for the flags.

*After a while, Zero approaches a collection of boulders, he looks around just so he wouldn't be spotted, and lays Nina down, against a boulder.*

Zero: Well, at least we wouldn't be spotted here. Well, not for a while anyways.

*Zero looks at Nina, and notices she is starting to shiver.*

Zero: You're cold already? *Looks around realizes that the sun is starting to set.*

Zero: Ah crap. *Looks at his wristwatch and notices that's it's almost 6pm* What the hell? It was just noon not too long ago. *Looks back to Nina, and sees

her really starting to shiver now.* Ah hell, whatever. *takes off his jacket and covers her up with his jacket.*

*After covering her up, he gathers up sticks and stones, to make a fire-pit.*

Zero: *after finishing up the fire-pit, he squats near the pit, and uses his magic to make fire.* Fireball. *His campfire lits up* There, that should do it. *turns

back to the unconscious Nina.* You should be fine, for now.

*His expression softens*

Zero: You're an idiot. You should have let me get the flag, just like we talked about. But no, you had to do it yourself.

*sighs and sits next to the sleeping Nina.*

Zero: *leans back against the stone, and looks up at a star filling sky* Man, today has been a crazy day, seeing everybody again. *chuckling* Sure a certain

someone pissed me off, but I guess, it's kinda expected when it comes to him. But…...I just can't change how I feel when another guy hits on you.

*chuckling and shaking his head* Now that pisses me off.

*looks back down at the still sleeping Nina*

Zero: But I guess, what really pissed me off, is that fact that he kissed you before I even could.

*gets up and hovers over Nina, while being supported by a boulder*

Zero: Nina, I know you can't hear me but...I love you.

*Leans lower and kisses the sleeping Nina on the lips, for a few moments.*

*As Zero pulls away from Nina, he hides their blue triangular flag, and their captured yellow flag, under his jacket, under her.*

Zero: I have to go get the other flags, so we can win this thing. *Reaches in his jeans pocket and pulls out a paper and a pen* *As he finishes writing his note,

he sticks it in the stone with a stick, next to Nina* You better wait for me here, you idiot.

*With that, Zero rushes into the darkened forest*

*About half hour after Zero left, Nina wakes up*

Nina: *groggily waking up* Huh? Where am I?

*Looks around her, and notices that there was a campfire in front of her, and Zero's jacket on top of her.*

Nina: Huh? Why would Z-….

*notices a piece of paper stuck between a stick and a stone*

Nina: Huh? What's this? *tears the paper away from the nature pancake, and reads it aloud*

_Nina, when you read this, that means that I went off to get the other flags. Whatever you do, DO NOT LEAVE THE CAMP. I'll be back before midnight. Stay there and I'll come back to you. _

_PS. KEEP THE BLUE AND YELLOW FLAGS SAFE NO MATTER WHAT. I put them under you, when you were unconscious._

Nina: That Zero! I told him not to leave without me!...But I guess I have no choice now.

*Nina looks under her, and notices their blue triangular flag with a star mark, and Nanase's and Yakamo's triangular yellow flag, also with a star mark.*

Nina: Hold on, how did we get that yellow flag? *Suddenly has a flashback on the drama between her, Zero, and Yakamo.* Right, so I actually got

it...but...but...THAT ZERO! If it weren't for his magic cannon, then I wouldn't be, well, unconscious!

?: You were unconscious?

*Nina jumps, and quickly hides the flags in her shirt, while covering herself, and the note, with Zero's jacket.*

*A few seconds later a familiar person comes peering out from around the boulders.*

Nina: Ichi? Oh my gosh! How are you!?

Ichi: *chuckles* Well besides lost and separated from my group members, then not bad.

Nina: Oh, I'm so sorry.

Ichi: *smiles* Don't worry about it. So, where is Zero?

Nina: *looks away from Ichi and looks at the fireplace instead* He went off somewhere...but he said to wait for him here.

Ichi: Oh, do you mind if I join you Nina?

Nina: Not at all.

Ichi: Thanks. *comes towards Nina and sits besides her, facing the campfire.*

Nina: Ichi...

Ichi: Yes Nina?

Nina: Where's Roka and Gou?

Ichi: They're coming.

Nina: What!?

Ichi: *smiles sweetly* Don't worry, we won't hurt you.

Nina: WHAT!? _ZERO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?_

* * *

Author's Note:

OH. MY. GOSH. WOW.

This gotta be one of my favorite episodes so far. Not only there's action, romance (lol) and there is definitely suspense.

But FYI I totally went AAAAHHHHHHHHH when Zero ever so sweetly kissed Nina. Geez, what a prince charming. LOL.

But still, I NEVER EXPECTED ICHI TO BE A TRAITOR. I honestly didn't expect that, because I originally planned Ichi to find Nina at a campsite and be all like "Hey Nina mind if I join you for a bit, I got separated from my group." BUT NO, I MADE HIM TO BE A TRAITOR! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? LOL XD

Well, if this keeps up, the next chapter is something YOU DON'T WANNA MISS!

See ya next time! :D


	7. Chapter 6

Save Me Lollipop

Rating: M for Mature subject matter (lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Save Me Lollipop; some other guy does, but not me

Characters: Nina, Zero, Ichi, Forte, San, Gou, twerp Roka (LOL), Nanase and Yakamo

Note: _thoughts_ !Author notes! *actions*

Chapter 6

Nina: Ichi what do you mean their coming!? *staring at Ichi in horror, As Ichi watched the campfire*

Ichi: Calm down Nina. It's not like we're going to hurt you or anything.

Nina: But Ichi, how could you? You protected me from them before! And now you're on their side?!

Ichi: *shaking his head* Nina, back then, we HAD to protect you for the Crystal Pearl. And besides, this is just a silly game anyway.

Nina: *shaking her head in sadness* But Ichi, how do you think Zero would feel, if he finds out?

Ichi: *smirking* That's the thing, he won't know.

Nina: What?

Then Ichi did something that Nina didn't expect. He sealed her in a magic capsule known as the Charm Capsule. Ichi did this to her once before, when he sent her home, so she could be safe while Zero and him faced off with the Black Crystal Pearl. (That really happened in the anime, just to let you know)

But she sure didn't expect him to do that now. She wasn't in any danger here. Unless the danger has already arrived.

Nina watched in horror, as Ichi picked up their blue triangular star marked flag, and as well as the yellow flag they had captured from Nanase and Yakamo. And then, holding the flags, he faced her with great sorrow in his eyes, as he stepped aside to make room for Nanase.

Nina: Ichi please! What is going on!?

As Nanase stepped forward, Ichi literally turned his back on Nina, as he turned away, Nina almost didn't see the single tear fall from his eye, as he ran away from Nina, with their flags.

Nina: _Ichi…what happened to you?_

Nanase: Not so big now are you?

Nina turned a full scowl on Nanase.

Nina: And I thought that Yakamo was bad.

Nanase: *scoffing* Yea, bad, badly in love with you.

Nina: What? No he's not! He may be well, eccentric, but he's not in love with me.

Nanase: You still don't get it? Yakamo may be loud, and yes at times annoying, but he is in love with you. He just doesn't know how to properly show you that.

Besides commenting on what you don't have. *chuckling*

Nina: _Does everybody have to comment on my breasts?_ *Nina now really ticked off* Why are you here anyways Nanase? Ichi has the flags now, you don't need

me anymore.

Nanase: *shaking his head in amusement* Your wrong again Nina. And if I were you, I wouldn't be so snappy, since you're in a capsule that you can't escape

from.

Nina hit her fist in front of her, and noticed that her fist has been stopped with an invisible barrier.

Nanase: And besides, I can't have you running your big mouth, about this little event now can I?

Nina tried to step back, but was once again stopped by the barrier.

Nina: What do you mean Nanase? *spitting back to him*

Nanase: Just making sure you stay quiet, from here on out.

Nina: But you ca-

Nanase: SILENT SPELL!

Nina couldn't finish. She felt a rush of power coming towards her. It only took a few seconds for the spell to pass. But that was more than enough to silence her for good, or so she thought.

Nina: _This is bad._

Nanase: And the capsule should be gone, in three, two, one…..

The capsule disappeared, and Nina fell to her knees, in tears.

As Nanase turned to leave, he turned back to Nina, as if he remembered something.

Nanase: Oh I almost forgot. Give Zero a message. If he wants your freedom back, and his partner, tell him to come visit me back at our world, once this whole

little child's play finishes.

As Nanase walks away into the dark forest, Nina literally broke down on the dirty forest floor.

Nina: _Th-this is not good…Zero counted on me to keep the flags safe…..but I let him down! He will never forgive me. And what's worse I can't tell him anything! He'll _

_just think that I lost them, or worse, that I gave them to somebody. He'll never trust me again!_

Not long after Nanase left (more like 15 minutes later), Zero showed up.

Zero: Nina? What's wrong? *seeing her eyes red from crying*

Nina stood up, but she couldn't say anything. She only begged with her eyes, so Zero would (somehow) understand.

Zero looked around the campsite, but didn't see one flag insight.

Zero: Oh no Nina...you didn't? *with real disappointment in his voice*

Nina knew she couldn't talk. And at this rate, Zero won't even want to see her anymore. That she couldn't allow.

Nina: Z- _wait a minute, I can talk!? Then, what was that spell that Nanase did?_

Zero: Look, if you have something to say, then say it. I won't be mad.

Nina: Zero, it's not what you think.

Zero: Then what is it? I told you to keep the flags safe. Didn't I? And clearly their not here.

Nina: Somebody took them Zero.

Zero: *getting ticked off* Oh yea? Then who?

Nina: N- _hold on, what's wrong? How come I can't say Nanase's name? _

Zero: Nina?

As hard as Nina tried, she couldn't tell Zero that one name that could have made all the difference. It was like there was some unknown force forbidding her to say Nanase's name, or at the very least forbidding her to tell anyone what happened.

Nina: _This isn't good. How am I supposed to tell Zero what happened? Unless..._

Zero; Nina just spill it already! *getting impatient*

Nina: Well uh, you see Ichi came by earlier, and so we talked for a bit beside the campfire...

Zero: Ichi was here!? So he took them!? *you can practically see betrayal growing in his eyes*

Nina: *frantically shaking her head* No! That's not it! You see, he just stopped by just to talk. He said he was lost...

Zero: And then?

Nina: _Okay, as long as I beat around the bush, Zero would hopefully get it. _Well, it looked like he was in trouble, but um, you see, somebody else came...and I'm

pretty sure that Ichi was forced to work with them... but, um well, that person when they left, they told me to give you a message. They said that if you ever

want to see Ichi again, you have to find him in your world, once the Man-Hunt finishes._ And for my freedom._

Zero: *with a blank look on his face* What on Earth are you talking about?

*Nina fell back in disbelief, anime style*

Nina: Zero don't you get it!? Ichi was forced to work with that person! And now he needs you to help him. Your Partner needs your help Zero!

Zero: *snapping back at Nina* You could be a little bit more specific Nina! Who was here that took the flags and Ichi!? And before you answer, I told you to use

your magic to protect the flags and not give them away!

Nina: I didn't give them away Zero! They were taken! And you should know by now, that I don't have any magic Zero! So I couldn't protect the flags!

Zero: *storming up to Nina* You idiot! Of course you have magic Nina! Will even said so! And I told you to protect the flags no matter what! Can't you do

something as simple as that!?

Nina: *trying to control her anger* I. Don't. Have. Magic. Zero. So there was no other way that I could protect the flags.

Zero and Nina were so close to each other that, their noses were practically touching. Nina even saw how Zero's eyes changed from anger, to just plain annoyance.

Zero: Look, let's focus on the Man-Hunt for now. And even though our flag is gone, that doesn't necessarily mean were out.

Zero showed the captured flags he had in his grasp to Nina. In his grasp, there were at least a dozen or so flags, there even was one that looked exactly like their original one.

Nina: Zero, that's cheating.

Zero: What getting all these flags? You know that was kinda the whole point of this thing.

Nina: Not that Zero. It's that blue flag. You're planning to use that, as our own flag aren't you?

Zero: Actually when I got that one, I wasn't really thinking that were gonna need a backup. But now, it's more like a coincidence that we have an extra one.

Nina: A coincidence with a flag, that just happens to look like our original one?

Zero: Look Nina, whoever that was that took our flag, isn't in it for the game. This is way bigger than that.

Nina: What do you mean?

Zero: Think about it. Why would they force Ichi to turn on us? My guess is that they used the Man-Hunt as an excuse to get even with us.

Nina: I guess, but then why-

?: Have you guys seen Ichi and Nanase?

Startled, Nina and Zero turned swiftly around to see a distressed and messy looking group of kids. A group of kids consisting of Roka, Gou, Yakamo, Forte and San.

Zero: What the hell happened to you guys?

Yakamo: Zero, Nina, we have a problem. It's Nanase.

As Zero got into shock, Nina could only think of one thing.

Nina: _This can only get worse. _

* * *

Author's Note,

O.M.G Things are getting intense. But poor Ichi though. Picturing Ichi shedding a tear just because he was forced to turn against one of his closest friends?

I almost cried myself. :'(

But what do you think happened to the rest of them to be in this kind of state?

Well, there's only one way to find out… stay tuned for the next chapter! xP


End file.
